Gotas de lluvia
by Coffe
Summary: Solo una cosa haría que Hermione ya no creyera en Snape. Que lo odiara. Solo una cosa haría que mis ojos derramaran gotas de lluvia, por ti


Sí sí. Un fic que es de mi autoría, mío mío. ¡Al fin! Es el primero que tengo y espero que no me critiquen muy fuerte. Gracias por lo que: Darky, Bunnylucky, MS y todas las chicas me han enseñado. Sin duda alguna, espero haber aprendido algo. Si no, me declaro inútil jejeje. Bueno, espero que les guste. Si no les gusta igual, me lo pueden decir.

Disclaimer: Ojalá algo fuera mío, pero no lo es. Le pertenece a J Rowling. Este fic está hecho para la entretención y sin fines de lucro.

Coffe

* * *

Caminó errante por los pasillos y sin ningún compromiso. Levantó la mirada y notó que el cobertizo se inundaba nuevamente. Las gotas de lluvia caían a un ritmo singular. _Una dos, dos una_. Las nubes y sus copos se desplazaban por el cielo raso. No había luz natural. Todo estaba sumido en la fría oscuridad. Las luces débiles de un par de velas, amenazaban con perderse en la lejanía por el silbido del viento. Podía escuchar el susurrar de las copas de los árboles, mientras estos se mecían de un lado al otro y sin detenerse.

La frialdad del ambiente; no solía sorprenderlo. Sumido en total oscuridad luego de un tiempo, comenzaba a resultar agradable. Sus pies resonaban en las heladas murallas de piedra a su alrededor. Sus zapatos de cuero negro se abrían paso a través de suelos de piedra sucia y casi negra. Se detuvo junto a una enorme puerta de ébano, añejada por el paso del tiempo y el roce, y sustrajo una gruesa llave de plata de sus bolsillos.

Al abrir la puerta, sus delgados y finos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Sus ojos parpadearon pesadamente, puesto que no estaba solo. Aspiró un par de veces, el aroma a té recién hecho. Té de manzana con hojas de rosa. Su mirada se había posado sobre una enorme pila de libros, puestos sobre la mesa. Se sentó a un lado de ellos y los acarició. Cada dedo palpaba minuciosamente, cada una de las cubiertas. Su suave terciopelo y sus hebillas de hierro. Solo él conocía el secreto tras toda esa información. Solo él sabía sacarle provecho al conocimiento y a la búsqueda de los saberes. Pero desde hacía algunos años, se había conseguido un par. Algo sin igual, que era capaz de leer hasta agotarse y no poder siquiera parpadear. Podría pasar horas sin comer y sin descansar, por conocer más y más información.

La vida sería interesante, de saber qué hacer con ella. Un renombrado autor había citado su frase favorita. Por ende, tenía que vivir sumido en los libros.

Pero ese día sabía, que no podría leer con tranquilidad.

— Buenas tardes. — su voz sonó débil, pero cuidadosa. Se acomodó en el asiento y cruzó una pierna. No llegaba a comprender el motivo de la visita. Algunas cosas en su vida seguían siendo crípticas. — ¿Qué podría hacer por usted?

La otra persona se revolvió en el asiento, incómoda.

— Lo he descubierto todo. Sé toda la verdad.

Sus ojos se levantaron de las cubiertas que había estado mirando y sonrió una vez más. ¿El secreto de la vida? ¿La relatividad? ¿La fusión fría? ¿Qué había descubierto entonces?

— Ilústreme ¿por qué debería interesarme?. ¿A qué motivo le debo el que quiera compartir sus hallazgos? ¿espera alguna clase de recompensa por mi parte?

Volvió a revolverse en el asiento y sustrajo un libro de su mochila. Parecía ser una revista antigua. Alzó la mirada mientras señalaba un artículo y su tembloroso dedo, mostraba un par de líneas en el título. Estaban escritas en negritas, itálica y de mayor tamaño. Más que el texto que seguía abajo.

Supuso que eso, inclusive eso, no escaparía de sus manos. De la búsqueda suya por saber todo cuánto pudiera. Parpadeó atónito y alzó la mirada del texto. Sus ojos seguían posados sobre los suyos, de forma tal que le hacía sentirse perseguido. Juzgado.

— Entonces ya lo notó. Ya descubrió todo. La felicito.

— Gracias, aunque no lo necesito.

Se echó a reír fríamente. Creía que eso era lo que tipos de personas como ellos, estaban buscando. Destacarse en algo ya que en todo lo demás, no servían. Nadie hacía ese tipo de investigación tan exhaustiva, solo por hacerla. Siempre había un trasfondo. El estudio normalmente se hacía con interés, con un propósito.

— ¿Para qué ha hecho esto, si no espera recompensas? Me temo entonces que ha perdido el tiempo en informarme de algo que ya sé. No es gran descubrimiento.

— Quería demostrarle a mis amigos, que estaban equivocados. Que aunque usted fuera todo eso que ellos afirman que es, Dumbledore tenía razones para confiar en usted.

En otro momento se habría preocupado por lo que sus amigos habían mencionado de él. Más sin embargo, comenzaba a inquietarle el hecho de sentirse virtualmente desnudo frente a ella.

La razón de su vida, era esa. Nadie sabía nada de él y moriría en el anonimato. No tenía que preocuparse por lo que los demás pensaran de su pasado o si podría ser juzgado. Pero en ese preciso momento, todo era tan diferente.

Se acomodó en su asiento. Suavemente se llevó una mano a la sien y se acarició la misma varias veces. ¿Qué podía hacer con una estudiante como ella? Una estudiante con más facilidades que él para descubrir algo tras los libros. La única competencia que tenía en ese ámbito. Ya se había tardado en descubrir la verdad.

Dio un sorbo a su té caliente. Ella se lo había ofrecido y parecía querer una charla, tras aquel hallazgo. Continuó en silencio, meditando. Sus labios acariciaron el té que se sintió como seda. Cálido, revivió su cuerpo helado. La lluvia aumentaba su ritmo y el compás se había roto. Un par de rayos, surcaron el firmamento.

Lo mejor era asumirlo. Bajó la pierna hasta el suelo y se acomodó en el asiento, dispuesto a no rendirse. A no demostrar su lado más débil y su temple más tímido.

El temor a la verdad. Al escrutinio público.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

— Quiero que charlemos. Quiero que me explique... ¿por qué? ¿por qué, profesor Snape?

Su nombre. Ese maldito nombre que aparecía en todas partes. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió con suavidad. Un relámpago iluminó el vestíbulo e iluminó sus rostros. Parcialmente.

Sombras en la oscuridad, sentadas en una silla y tomando un té por la tarde.

— ¿Y qué ganará con eso?

— Demostrarle a Harry y a Ron, a todo el mundo, que tienen razones para creer en usted.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante entre la pila de libros que imaginó, hablaban de él. Volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Cree usted que van a escucharla? Sé que no tengo buena reputación y dudo mucho que usted pueda cambiar eso.

— Usted no es un hombre malo, solo es un hombre solitario.

— ¿Ahora se siente con el derecho de opinar? ¿Cuándo ha sido un pecado, sentirse solo? ¿Vivir en la soledad?

— Apuesto que mucho de lo que vive, se mejoraría de estar acompañado de alguien.

— A veces se pierden las esperanzas en las personas. Y descubres por supuesto, que la mejor persona en la que confiar eres tú mismo.

Otro relámpago, surcó la habitación. Su luz dibujó formas en el rostro de su profesor. La tristeza podía verse, aunque él luchara por esconderla. Aunque él luchara por mentirse a sí mismo. Se levantó de su silla y tomó uno de los libros que había encontrado. Lo hojeó y cuidadosamente, colocó su dedo en uno de sus artículos.

Eileen Prince Snape. Una bruja, que se había casado con un muggle y habían tenido un hijo. Un varón de nombre Severus Snape. Al escuchar aquella historia, Severus parpadeó pesadamente.

— Todo podría ser mejor, si no intercediésemos con la historia.

— Dicen que el conoce la historia, podría evitar que se repita.

— ¿Qué intenta decirme? ¿Conociendo mi pasado, espera que no se repita en un futuro? Obviamente, esos libros no saben ni la mitad de lo que es mi vida. Todos aparecemos retratados alguna vez, en algo. Eso no significa nada particular.

— Entonces, quiero que me cuente. Quiero que me hable de su vida. Yo aún tengo motivos para creerle. Aún confío, como Dumbledore.

— ¿Cree que soy un libro, que usted puede hojear y comprender?— suspiró silenciosamente y dio otro sorbo a su té. Se enfriaba y uno de sus dedos, lo revolvía cuidadosamente. Las ondas que se formaban sobre la superficie, resultaban tan relajantes — ¿Y eso qué, miss Granger? ¿Pretende que la alabe por confiar en mí?

— Quiero entenderlo.

Pasó la mitad del té, pensativo. Respiró cuidadosamente y ojeó los libros sobre la mesa. En algunos de ellos, habían lecturas relacionadas con su madre. Registros escolares, calificaciones. No tenía idea de que Hogwarts guardara tanto. Bien, si guardaba información de los padres de Potter... ¿por qué no suya?

Pues él se sabía una historia mejor. Si tanto quería entenderlo.

— No le prometo nada. Y es probable que esa "linda" percepción que tiene de mí, se pierda.

— Ya se lo he dicho. No importa qué situación cambie, no dejaré de creerle.


End file.
